


Ficlet 21

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [22]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: pure filth, like for real, ties, facial, mostly porny with a chance of light daddy kink





	Ficlet 21

Aidan has to wear a tie to a symposium for the grad students. He kind of hates it and the symposium is boring and Dean’s not even there because it’s put on by students for students, and when he comes home he’s just so over it. But the way Dean is looking at him when he walks in the door is making him reconsider his hatred of this evening.

Before Aidan knows what’s happening, Dean is pulling him close by the tie, down to the couch with him, and kissing him until his toes curl. “Tie stays on,” he growls against Aidan’s lips, and he’s roughly stripping Aidan of all his other clothes.

Dean’s pulling his own tie off and using it to bind Aidan’s wrists and then yanks Aidan down to his knees by the tie around his neck. Wraps the silk up around his fist so he can have Aidan down at his mercy and Dean’s standing in front of him to get his pants off and Aidan is looking up at him through his lashes, hopeful and a little nervous. Dean has one hand wrapped around the tie and his other firmly around his cock so he can circle the head around Aidan’s open lips before pushing inside the tight, wet heat of Aidan’s mouth.

It’s fast, and it’s messy. Aidan’s panting through his nose and Dean is just fucking his mouth, rough thrusts that are bumping the back of Aidan’s throat and he takes it, loves it, is making these greedy little moans in the back of his throat that are making Dean lose his mind and he’s dangerously close to coming already. Dean can feel his balls drawing up tight and he pulls Aidan off at the last moment and stripes his mouth and throat. Mostly just for the shocked look on Aidan’s face, blown pupils, flushed cheeks, puffy lips and messy hair. And then Dean unties his hands but only so he can clean himself up.

“If you’re good, Aidan…if you beg, I’ll get you off too,” Dean purrs into Aidan’s ear, hauling him up by the tie so he can speak directly against his skin.

Aidan is so good, just lets out a quiet, desperate little mewl of want, but he stays on his knees and doesn’t even touch himself even though he’s desperate to come. Those big brown eyes are wide and staring up at Dean and it’s always so very pretty when Aidan says please, especially when his voice is hoarse from taking Dean’s cock down his throat.

Dean leans down and kisses him on the jaw and says, “Get me hard again so I can fuck that tight little ass of yours.” And he uses the tie to drag Aidan up into his lap on the couch and starts talking low and filthy to him. “Is that what you want? My thick cock filling you up? Mm Aidan, such an eager boy, what do you want daddy to do for you?”

It’s the first time he says it like that and Aidan is flushing pink to the tips of his ears and moaning low and loud and Dean is slicking his fingers and reaching back, giving Aidan no satisfaction. Just circling his hole and tightening that tie. “Beg for it, Aidan. I want you to beg for me." 

Dean keeps him on the edge for as long as possible, sucking a dark bruise into his skin and finally pushing one finger inside when Aidan noses close and begs in these hoarse breathy whispers. He opens him up slow and thorough, keeps him pulled tight with the tie and keeps up that dirty talk from before - tells Aidan how tight and hot he is inside, how slick he is, how he can’t wait to sink into him and make him scream.

He keeps him like that until Aidan is almost crying for it, but Dean still won’t touch his cock. When Aidan is burying his face into Dean’s neck and he’s got these hot, frustrated tears in his eyes and he’s grabbing at Dean’s thighs, at his sides, that’s when Dean asks if he wants it. Aidan is babbling and begging, please please Dean, please, and Dean hoists him up and dumps him back on the couch to fuck him. But first he’s tying Aidan to the post on the corner of the couch because he isn’t done with this yet.

Aidan’s eyes are fever bright and he’s panting shallow breaths with his head turned against the pillow, trying to hide his face as he blushes crimson and pleads, "Oh god please, daddy, I’ll do anything just please fuck me I need it.” He’s trying to push back against Dean’s circling fingers but Dean just pulls tight on the tie so Aidan has no leverage. “Now now…you know the rules. Only good boys get what they want." 

Aidan is squirming, trying to find some relief but Dean’s fingers are giving him only the lightest, teasing pressure and it’s maddening and he’s almost breathless from it, "I’m sorry please, I didn’t mean to, I’ll be good for you, please please fuck me, I need you, want you to–”

“What? Tell me,” Dean almost growls.

“Ahh, I want–want you to come inside me, want you to fill me up and I know you’ll make it so good. Want to f-feel you for days…” Dean gives in, lines himself up and pushes into Aidan slowly, just letting his slick hole swallow up the head of his cock and stay there and Aidan almost screams from it and Dean is trembling with the effort of not moving but he’s proving a point.

He leans in and whispers close, “Do you want daddy to untie you? You could finally get some relief, take that control you so desperately want, make yourself come–I know you want to,” and Aidan’s whimpering, straining, trying to get Dean to move, “Or do you want me to keep going? Your choice, Aidan.”

And Aidan moans, desperately, “You, please, do it, anything you want, I want you,” and those are the magic words. Suddenly Dean’s pounding into him, hard enough for the couch to skid back on the floor but each thrust is controlled, calculated, and the way he’s rolling his hips up has Aidan seeing stars. It doesn’t take much, Aidan is already so worked up and he’s been on the edge for so long that Dean only has to thrust a few times before Aidan is howling Dean’s name and painting splatters of come across his stomach and chest, his cock untouched. And instead of asking Dean to slow down, he’s clenching around Dean, trying to draw him in closer, just murmuring a stream of encouragement against Dean’s ear, “Come on baby please I need it, come for me, HNNG oh god you feel so good, please daddy please.”

Dean’s got one hand braced by Aidan’s head and the other fisted into the tie still around Aidan’s neck and he pulls Aidan up by the tie, making his back arch off the couch and kisses him, opening his mouth and taking everything. The little moan of “Dean” that escapes from the back of Aidan’s throat is what finally pushes him over and he’s pulsing deep inside him with a groan. 

He slowly lets Aidan down to the couch and then kisses him again, slower this time, trying to stay inside him and hitching Aidan’s thigh up over his hip, “So good, Aidan–” he moans and is smoothing his hair back and nuzzling close trying to catch his breath. And Aidan is trying to kiss everywhere he can reach but his hands are still tied.

“Can–will you untie me now?”

“Oh god, yes sorry,“ Dean says sheepishly, and reaches his arms up over Aidan to untie him without moving from inside him. Aidan doesn’t even mind and once he’s free he wraps his arms around Dean and scratches lightly up and down his back, which makes Dean purr like a cat.

"So..” Aidan says, planting a kiss into Dean’s hair. “That was new…" 

And Dean is turning a little red because he might have gotten a little out of hand and he isn’t sure if that’s okay. "You said it once… Ah… During sex and I thought maybe… Maybe you wanted to?” And he just looks so embarrassed and he’s burying his face into Aidan’s neck and mumbles, "Sorry..“

Aidan is just laughing because he knew Dean would react that way and he’s nudging at Dean to look at him like "Hey, in case you didn’t notice, I didn’t mind. I uh, well. I really liked it.” And he’s trying not to blush and when Dean looks at him, he kisses him long and slow and then Aidan lets out a shaky breath. “Fuck but it’s hot when you take control like that. And the, uh, th-the other thing. The daddy thing. We don’t–it’s not for all the time, but. Maybe sometimes? If you like it too?”

Dean just nods and grins and kisses him again. “To be fair, you did start it. Wearing that tie, and looking so hot when you’re on your knees, calling me daddy. I’m only human, Aidan.”


End file.
